Blog użytkownika:NigrumNight/TimF. - postacie
Jak pewnie po tytule można się domyślić - ten blog to spis wszystkich postaci pojawiających się w TimF. I to wcale nie tak, że mam za dużo postaci w notatkach i się niekiedy gubię, przez co stwierdziłam, by założyć wpis poświęcony przynajmniej połowie z nich. To nie ma z tym NIC wspólnego. W ogóle. Główne postacie = Lisa Lisa - 'główna bohaterka opowiadania ''This is my Fight., po raz pierwszy pojawiająca się w prologu. Jest córką ojca i matki, a także przyrodnią siostrą rodzeństwa oraz siostrzenicą imię. W wieku jedynastu lat straciła pamięć na skutek wypadku. Po tym incydencie trafiła pod opiekę Nigrum, pęłniącej rolę jej "zastępczej matki". '''Wygląd Jedenaście/dwanaście lat : Jedenastoletnia Lisa, pomimo swojej dosyć drobnej budowy (a przynajmniej tak opisuje ją Nigrum), ma w sobie dużo siły i energii, co udowadnia przede wszystkim poprzez kontakty z Danny'm, który niejednokrotnie oberwał od dziewczyny, nawet na początku ich znajomości. Twarz Lisy jest owalna, usta jasnoróżowe z pełniejszą dolną wargą, nos mały a uszy przylegające. Oczy dziewczyny są dziko zielone, otoczone gęstym wachlarzem czarnych, aczkolwiek krótkich rzęs. Włosy Lisy są ciemnobrązowe z jaśniejszymi pasemkami, długie do okolic pośladków (albo nawet i dalej), przez większość czasu związane w zwykłego warkocza z nieco przydługą grzywką opadającą na lewą część twarzy. Nos i policzki przyozdabiają ledwo widoczne piegi. Podczas pierwszego spotkania z Nigrum nabyła długą ranę na lewej łydce, która zostanie z dziewczyną do końca pod postacią blizny. Strój dziewczyny zostaje opisany dopiero w dwunastym rozdziale. Lisa nosiła wówczas nieco za dużą zieloną tunikę oraz brązową, trochę postrzępioną spódnicę do połowy ud, które dodatkowo zasłaniały jasne bandaże. Buty dziewczyny były ciemnobrązowe, wykonane ze skóry z płaską podeszwą. Górną część obuwia zasłaniał dodatkowy czarny materiał, a samą górę zdobiło futro. Od Tenebrisa w rozdziale trzecim otrzymała również ciemnoszare futro na ramiona, przypinane do ubrania, które miało jej zapewnić choć odrobinę ciepła. Trzynaście lat : Jakiś czas później, strój Lisy ulega zmianie. Zieloną, nieco za dużą tunikę zastąpiła również zielona koszulka. Spódnica i bandaże na udach zniknęły na rzecz ciemnobrązowych spodni. Zmianie nie uległy jej buty i futro na ramionach. Jej codzienną fryzurą dalej jest zwykły warkocz związany czarną wstążką. Siedemnaście lat : Cztery lata po wydarzeniach z rozdziału dwunastego, strój Lisy ponownie ulega zmianie. Powraca do nieco za dużej, zielonej tuniki pod kolor jej oczu z szpiczastym, rozprostowanym kołnierzykiem, przyozdobionym czernią na krawędziach, podobnie jak na zakończeniach rękawów. Spodnie Lisy są brązowe z dwiema łatami na udach - ciemnozieloną i brązową, nieco jaśniejszą od materiału spodni. Na talii kobiety znajduje się pas z metalową klamrą i drobnymi ćwiekami. Do pasa przyczepiona jest skórzana, brązowo czarna "osłona" na pośladki i biodra z półokrągłymi liniami ćwieków na biodrach. Na klatce piersiowej zielonookiej znajduje się "x" z pasów z ćwiekami, złączonych na środku przez metalową czaszkę. Na ramionach do skórzanego materiału przeczepione są krańce ciemnobrązowej peleryny, sięgającej niemal do ziemii i zdobionej dodatkowo futrem w okolicach szyi i ramion. Czarny, futrzany "okrąg" trzyma klamra z zielonym kamieniem. Na kolanach Lisy znajdują się metalowe nakolanniki a trochę poniżej nich, uda przepasane są jasnymi bandażami. Buty dziewczyny sięgają do połowy łydki i składają się w większości z ciemnoszarego futra, przepasanego na krzyż zielonymi paskami materiału. Niekiedy zakłada czarną chustę, przysłaniającą połowę twarzy. Włosy Lisy dalej są niezwykle długie i związanego w warkocz. 'Historia' Do uzupełnienia... Jakiś czas po tym, Lisa rozbija się na Wyspie Szarych Wspomnień, gdzie znajduje ją jedyna ludzka mieszkanka wyspy - Nigrum. Przestraszona dziewczyna chce uciec, ale zamiast tego rani swoją łydkę. Brązowooka kobieta uspokaja ją, wypytuje o kilka rzeczy i zabiera na rękach do swojego domu, by oczyścić i zabandażować długą ranę. Nigrum słysząc, iż dziewczyna praktycznie nic nie pamięta z związku z czym trudno jej będzie wrócić do domu, postanawia wziąć ją pod swoje skrzydła , co wiąże się równocześnie z zamieszkaniem w jej chacie. Początkowo Lisa nie jest pewna czy nie będzie to kłopotem dla szatynki, ale koniec końców, zgadza się. Jeszcze tego samego dnia spędzają kilka godzin na rozmowie poznawczej, choć Nigrum niewiele mówi o swoim życiu i czym się zajmuje, czy też zajmowała. Milczy na temat przeszłości, a Lisa nie brnie w ten temat, szanując decyzję szatynki. Wieczorem Lisa dostrzega z okna parę błękitnych oczu w lesie, które po chwili znikają (nie wie jeszcze, że należą one do Błyskawicy, smoczycy jej opiekunki). Nie mówi o tym Nigrum, sądząc, że mogło jej się to przewidzieć. Gdy dziewczyna udaje się do łazienki by się umyć, kobieta zakazuje jej wchodzenia do jednego z pokoi. Kiedy brunetka jest już odświeżona i przechodzi obok tajemniczego pokoju, waha się czy by tam nie zaglądnąć. Opiera się pokusie i wraca do sypialni, zastając Nigrum siedzącą na łóżku z notesem w dłoni, oprawionym w czarną skórę z nieznanym dziewczynie symbolem na środku okładki. Nie jest jej dane poznanie treści, gdyż szatynka niemal od razu zatrzaskuje notatnik tak, by nikt oprócz niej nie mógł go otworzyć. W nocy nawiedza Lisę pierwszy koszmar, w którym kilka głosów krzyczy najróżniejsze rzeczy, w tym twój ojciec to potwór!. Rozpoznaje jedynie głos Nigrum, mówiącej żaluje, że cię przygarnęłam!, a następnie budzi się z krzykiem, niemal od razu zanosząc się płaczem. Do pomieszczenia wpada szatynka, przytula Lisę i ją uspokaja, głaszcząc jej włosy. Dziewczyna prosi kobietę o to, by została z nią na noc, na co ta przystaje. Następnego dnia myśli o nocnej marze nawiedzają Lisę przez cały dzień. Nigrum, widząc dziwne zachowanie dziewczyny i jej roztargnienie, przyciska ją do muru. Brunetka opowiada zdawkowo o swoim koszmarze i snuje domysły, czy jej ojciec rzeczywiście jest potworem. Nigrum nie do końca wie co w takiej sytuacji powinna była zrobić, więc odpowiada bardzo ogólnikowo. Lisa prosi kobietę o to, by pomogła jej odszukać ojca, na co szatynka przystaje. 'Charakter' 'Relacje' ''Nigrum Nigrum i Lisa są dla siebie jak rodzina, mimo, iż nie wiążą je żadne więzy krwi. Ich relacje można przedstawić jako ''matka - córka, choć między nimi jest jedynie dziesięć lat różnicy wiekowej. Początkowo, gdy miało miejsce ich pierwsze spotkanie, Lisa chciała uciec jak najdalej od szatynki, bojąc się co ona może jej zrobić. Dopiero kiedy Nigrum założyła opatrunek na jej nodze i zapewniła jej, że nic jej się nie stanie, postanowiła zaufać kobiecie. Zgodziła się zamieszkać z nią w chacie szatynki, a kiedy Lisę pierwszej nocy dręczył koszmar, Nigrum bez zastanowienia przyszła do niej i została z nią do rana. Z czasem ich więź się zacieśniała, przez co zaczęły traktować się jak rodzina. Sama Lisa przyznała to Danny'emu : Mam tylko Nigrum. Nagłe porwanie brunetki było ogromnym ciosem zarówno dla niej, jak i brązowookiej. Nigrum wraz z Błyskawicą zorganizowała małą akcję ratunkową, by odbić dziewczynę z rąk Łowców, co się jednak nie powiodło, gdyż ta zdążyła wcześniej uciec z Danny'm na Titi. Nigrum trafia na osiem miesięcy za kratki, a Lisa w tym czasie zaczyna się martwić, że jej opiekunka mogła zostać zamordowana. Kiedy ponownie spotykają się po ucieczce Nigrum przy pomocy Alby, przedstawicielki płci pięknej wpadają sobie w ramiona i upadają na kolana, ciesząc się, że druga osoba jednak żyje. ''Danny/Tenebris Początkowo relacja między Lisą a Danny'm opierała się na dystansie wobec siebie. Tenebris przybył odbić ją z rąk Łowców tylko dlatego, że otrzymał takie zadanie od Furii. Lisie zależało jedynie na tym, by wrócić do swojej opiekunki. Podczas pobytu w Fortecy, Danny zaczął nazywać Lisę ''księżniczką. Te przezwisko ciągnęło się przez wszystkie lata jakie razem spędzili, bowiem nigdy nie zaprzestał jego używania. Nawet kiedy był w związku z Asają. Przyjaźń między Danny'm a Lisą zaczyna kwitnąć dopiero po ucieczce z Fortecy. To właśnie wtedy, na małej wysepce brunet zwierza się dziewczynie z tego, jak został wygnany z własnego plemienia oraz jak uciekł. Przy okazji przybliża jej swoją relację z Titi. Zaskoczona jego wyznaniem zielonooka rzuca mu się na szyję i przytula, co brunet odwzajemnia, oznajmiając Lisie jak ma naprawdę na imię. Resztę wieczora i nocy spędzają na rozmowie, gdzie padają ważne słowa z ust Danny'ego - mówi on bowiem, że od teraz Lisa ma również niego. Następnego dnia trafiają do Smoczego Królestwa, gdzie ich więź staje się z każdym dniem coraz mocniejsza. Danny był świadkiem pierwszej miesiączki u przyjaciółki, wspierał ją w tym czasie i zapewniał komfort. To on prowadził jej szkolenie przed Nigrum i to on stał się jej pierwszym, najlepszym przyjacielem. Wszystko ma jednak swoje wzloty i upadki. Ich przyjaźń popsuło nagłe pojawienie się Asai na plaży Smoczego Królestwa, która to w niedługim czasie owinęła sobie Danny'ego wokół palca. To dla niej postanowił uciec z Smoczego Królestwa. Po sobie zostawił Lisie jedynie krótki liścik i ukochany naszyjnik od młodszej siostry - Kieł Śnieżycy, który zielonooka ma na sobie podczas ich pierwszego spotkania po czterech latach. Krótka, ale mocna więź rozpadła się na okres kilku lat, podczas których zdążyli wydorośleć. Do ich pierwszego spotkania po dłuższym czasie dochodzi w rozdziale czternastym, kiedy Lisa ma siedemnaście lat, a Danny dwadzieścia. ''Freydhis/Furia Relacja Lisy z Freydhis nie jest do końca znana. Wiadomo jedynie tyle, że Furia jest nauczycielką dziewczyny w kwestii wiedzy teoretycznej o smokach - nie tylko tej książkowej, ale i z własnego doświadczenia, nabytego przez szesnaście lat mieszkania w Smoczym Królestwie. To właśnie za sprawą Furii Lisa trafia przy pomocy Dana do Królestwa - blondynka wiedziała, jak zielonooka jest ważna dla jej rodzeństwa i kim jest naprawdę. Aby zapobiec tragedii, daje Tenebrisowi zadanie polegające na uwolnieniu brunetki. Jednak kiedy dziewczyna jest już bezpieczna w domu smoków, szarooka mówi jej jedynie tyle, iż jest zamieszana w sprawę krwią. 'Ciekawostki' * Początkowo miała mieć trójkę rodzeństwa : starszego brata Danny'ego, młodszą siostrę Anastazję oraz młodszego brata Michaela. Dopiero po jakimś czasie Danny został przydzielony do innej rodziny, a pozostała dwójka przestała istnieć. * Urodziny obchodzi czwartego marca. 'Wiek' ''Prolog : 11 lat Rozdział 1. : 11 lat Rozdział 2. : 12 lat Rozdział 3. : 12 lat Rozdział 4. : 12 lat Rozdział 5. : 12 lat Rozdział 6. : 12 lat Rozdział 7. : 12 lat Rozdział 8. : 12 lat Rozdział 9. : 12 lat Rozdział 10. : 12 lat Rozdział 11. : 13 lat Rozdział 12. : 13 lat Rozdział 13. : 17 lat Rozdział 14. : 17 lat Danny/Tenebris Danny "Dan" / Tenebris - jeden z głównych bohaterów opowiadania This is my Fight., po raz pierwszy pojawiający się w rozdziale trzecim, choć wtedy nie znany z imienia czy też przezwiska. Jest synem Ulfra i Sigridy, a także starszym bratem Aury. Smoczy obrońca i jeździec Woolly Howla o imieniu Titi. Jego obecną dziewczyną jest Asaja. 'Wygląd' W pierwszych rozdziałach, gdy Tenebris wkracza do gry, jego wygląd jest praktycznie nie znany. Z opisu w rozdziale Kamienna posadzka (3) można się dowiedzieć, iż strój chłopaka składa się z czarnej, skórzanej zbroi z fioletowymi elementami oraz maski z wyszytym na niej srebrną nicią uśmiechem, ciągnącym się przez prawie całą jej szerokość. Ponadto wiadomo jeszcze, że nosi ciemno szare futro, zapewniające mu ciepło na klatce piersiowej i ramionach. W końcówce rozdziału Wełna czy łuski? (5) oddał je Lisie, by ta mogła się choć trochę ogrzać. Zbroja ma na celu upodobnić go do jego smoka. Na początku rozdziału Biorąc los we własne ręce (8), dzięki Titi, ujawnione zostaje więcej szczegółów wyglądu chłopaka. Oczy Tenebrisa są piwne, jasnobrązowo zielone z drobnymi, złotymi plamkami. Włosy kruczoczarne, lekko pofalowane i na tyle długie, by móc je związać w krótką kitkę. Kilka kosmyków opada na jego czoło i oczy. Na policzkach bruneta znajduje się kilka pieprzyków i drobnych zadrapań w tym ledwo widoczne blizna na lewej stronie twarzy, ciągnącą się od ucha do mniej więcej połowy policzka. 'Historia Danny urodził się jako syn byłego Łowcy smoków oraz znachorki, a także szamanki wyspy, na którą rodzice chłopaka przenieśli się na wieść o ciąży kobiety. Z racji tego, kim był Ulfr, rodzina nie była szczególnie lubiana wśród społeczności. O ile Sigrida i jej mąż nie byli wytykani, o tyle Danny tego nie uniknął. Od początku swojego życia był czarną owcą, odtrącaną i poniżaną przez rówieśników. Od dzieciństwa słyszał obelgi i przezwiska w jego stronę, był oskarżany o klęski żywiołowe (pamiętna burza podczas jego narodzin) oraz wyśmiewany przez swój wygląd. Z czasem nauczył sobie z tym radzić, choć miał żal do rodziców, że nie potrafią tego przerwać, a nawet nie próbują. Jedyne na kogo mógł liczyć to młodsza o cztery lata siostra, Aura. Kiedy ukończył dziesiąty rok życia, zaczął uczęszczać na obowiązkowe nauki z zakresu wiedzy o obronie przed smokami. Był najlepszy z części teoretycznej i słaby z praktycznej (nie chciał krzywdzić smoków, co było kolejnym powodem do drwin). Jedyne co mu szło z praktyki, to władanie mieczem. Jakiś czas później, podczas zimy zgubił się w lesie i natrafił na jaskinię, gdzie leżała ranna smoczyca Woolly Howla. Danny i smoczyca zawarli między sobą nić zaufania, która pogłębiała się wraz z kolejnymi wizytami chłopaka. Ostatecznie chłopak i Woolly Howl się zaprzyjaźnili, a Danny stał się treserem Titi. Sielanka trwa do czasu, kiedy nadchodzi Dzień Próby. Danny staje się wówczas głównym celem dzikiego Woolly Howla i nikt z jego rówieśników nawet nie próbuje się ruszyć, by mu pomóc - zostaje spisany na straty. Gdyby nie przelatująca niedaleko Titi, Danny najprawdopodobniej nie wyszedł by z tego żywy. Za przyjaźń z smokiem zostaje uznany za zdrajcę plemienia, a znak wygnania musi zrobić jego ojciec. Niedługo po tym jedenastoletni chłopak odlatuje z wyspy, by już nigdy na nią nie wrócić. 'Charakter' 'Relacje' '''''Titi Danny i Titi są bliskimi przyjaciółmi, którzy mogą na siebie liczyć w każdych, nawet najgorszych tarapatach. Poznali się gdy chłopak miał jedenaście lat, na wyspie Nieugiętych podczas zimy, kiedy to Danny zgubił się w lesie, uciekając przed rówieśnikami. Gdy tylko doszło między nimi do pierwszego spotkania, brunet od razu poczuł, że nie będzie ono ostatnie. Smoczyca nie warczała na niego ani nie chciała atakować, co delikatnie mówiąc zaskoczyło chłopaka. Przyglądała mu się z zaciekawieniem w oczach, mrucząc cicho. Brunet dostrzegł ranę na jej łapie i dzięki jego pomocy zagoiła się w krótkim czasie. ''Lisa Freydhis/Furia Asaja Aura Sigrida i Ulfr 'Ciekawostki' * Urodził się szóstego sierpnia w sezonie burz. * Postać Danny'ego istnieje od 2014 roku, choć wówczas był raczej na marginesie opowiadania, będącego "pierwszą wersją" ''TimF. * Początkowo, miał być starszym bratem Lisy, oraz dwóch, nieistniejących już postaci : Michaela i Anastazji. * Blizna, którą posiada na lewej stronie twarzy, jest symbolem wygnania na jego rodzinnej wyspie. Zgodnie z tradycją, jej autorem jest ojciec Danny'ego. * W dzieciństwie i wczesnych latach młodości należał do plemienia Nieugiętych. * Tenebris to po łacinie ciemność. 'Wiek' Prolog : 14 lat Rozdział 1. : 14 lat Rozdział 2. : 15 lat Rozdział 3. : 15 lat Rozdział 4. : 15 lat Rozdział 5. : 15 lat Rozdział 6. : 15 lat Rozdział 7. : 15 lat Rozdział 8. : 15 lat Rozdział 9. : 15 lat Rozdział 10. : 15 lat Rozdział 11. : 16 lat Rozdział 12. : 16 lat Rozdział 13. : 20 lat Rozdział 14. : 20 lat Nigrum Nigrum - jedna z głównych postaci pojawiających się w opowiadaniu This is my Fight., po raz pierwszy w prologu. Jej smokiem, a zarazem najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Błyskawica. Zastępcza matka Lisy, mimo jedynie dziesięciu lat różnicy między nimi. Wojowniczka, jeźdźczyni smoków oraz ich obrończyni. 'Wygląd' Dwadzieścia jeden/dwadzieścia dwa lata : Choć Nigrum swoją budową wygląda na delikatną i niezbyt silną, to prawda jest całkowicie inna. Dzięki licznym potyczkom z łowcami wyrobiła sobie mięśnie, dzięki czemu nie ma żadnych problemów z władaniem siekierą. Co najwyżej brakuje jej kondycji, co sama przed sobą przyznaje. Ciało Nigrum jest szczupłe, ale mimo tego nie brakuje jej kobiecych kształtów w tym całkiem szerokich bioder, wyraźnej talii czy dosyć dużych piersi. Niekiedy lekko się garbi. Oczy kobiety są ciemnobrązowe, określane częściej jako czekoladowe. Włosy są jasnobrązowe i proste, sięgające do biustu, zazwyczaj rozpuszczone. Jej skóra jest blada, przyozdobiona licznymi pieprzykami, głównie na rękach. Pod oczami kobiety zwykle widnieją fioletowoszare cienie z niewyspania. Strój Nigrum składał się wówczas z białej koszuli z dekoltem odsłaniającym jej dobrze widoczne obojczyki. Rękawy zwykle podwijała do łokci. Do tego szare spodnie i ciemne, skórzane buty na płaskiej podeszwie. W rozdziale szóstym po dłuższym czasie powraca do noszenia naszyjnika od zmarłej matki, składającego się z dwóch idealnie do siebie dopasowanych łusek - szafirowej i szmaragdowej - zawieszonych na srebrnym łańcuszku. Z tyłu zawieszki widnieją wyryte inicjały : D i S. W kolejnym rozdziale pojawia się kolejny nowy element stroju - czarna jak noc, futrzana peleryna sięgająca prawie do ziemi. Dwadzieścia trzy lata : Dwadzieścia siedem lat : 'Historia' 'Charakter' 'Relacje' ''Błyskawica Lisa Alba Anadretta Thurid Furia Shiva Nadzieja Niepokój 'Wiek' ''Prolog : 21 lat Rozdział 1. : 21 lat Rozdział 2. : 22 lata Rozdział 3. : 22 lata Rozdział 4. : 22 lata Rozdział 5. : 22 lata Rozdział 6. : 22 lata Rozdział 7. : 22 lata Rozdział 8. : 22 lata Rozdział 9. : 22 lata Rozdział 10. : 22 lata Rozdział 11. : 23 lata Rozdział 12. : 23 lata Rozdział 13. : 27 lat Rozdział 14. : 27 lat |-|Postacie poboczne = Freydhis/Furia Freydhis/Furia - bohaterka trzecioplanowa, pojawiająca się w opowiadaniu This is my Fight. Debiutuje w rozdziale dziewiątym. Jeźdźczyni Temperance i wróg numer dwa Łowców smoków. Młodsza siostra Asgareth'a i starsza Halldis, a także matka Thyrii i Regina oraz była żona Drago Krwawdonia. Ponadto jest ciotką Asai. 'Wygląd' Wygląd Freydhis nie jest do końca znany. Wiadomo jedynie tyle, że podobnie jak jej rodzeństwo ma włosy w kolorze jasnego blondu, krótko ścięte, sięgające zaledwie do szyi. Oczy kobiety są stalowoszare, ale mimo to pełne ciepła i troski w przeciwieństwie do oczu jej syna. Strój kobiety składa się z czegoś w rodzaju zbroi i hełmu z parą powykręcanych rogów. 'Historia' Freydhis urodziła się jako pierwsze dziecko Bolvarka i Maczugi (i drugie samej kobiety), małżeństwa sprawującego władzę na jednej z bardziej rozwiniętych wysp. Była młodsza o osiem lat od Asgareth'a oraz starsza o pięć od Halldis. Jako młoda dziewczyna miała najlepszy kontakt z ojcem, który mimo wielu obowiązków na głowie zawsze miał czas dla swoich dzieci, a dla Frey w szczególności. Halldis wolała przebywać w towarzystwie matki, która była niezmiernie zazdrosna o to, że jej mąż poświęcana więcej uwagi ich pierwszej córce niż własnej żonie. Asgareth wolał spędzać czas w samotności lub z rówieśnikami. Mając siedem lat, podczas jednego z spacerów z ojcem po wyspie poznała Norgira, który po kilku miesiącach stał się jej "prywatnym ochroniarzem" z polecenia Bolvarka. Gdy Freydhis miała dwanaście lat, Bolvark zginął na morzu podczas strasznego sztormu. To wydarzenie wstrząsnęło całą rodziną, a w szczególności Freydhis i Maczugą, która tydzień po tej wiadomości popełniła samobójstwo, rzucając się z klifu do oceanu, chcąc w ten sposób złączyć się z zmarłym mężem. Władzę w wiosce przejął wówczas dwudziestoletni Asgareth. Alba Alba - bohater trzecioplanowy debiutujący w dwunastym rozdziale This is my Fight. Będąc w więzieniu Łowców smoków nawiązał porozumienie z Nigrum i razem z nią uciekł z niewoli, by następnie mogli rozejść się w swoje strony. Jeździec Imię. 'Wygląd' Niewiele wiadomo o wyglądzie Alby kiedy pojawia się po raz pierwszy. Jedynie tyle, że jego włosy są czarnego koloru a oczy brązowe, podobnie jak u Nigrum. Eliza Eliza Dzika Zieleń - postać jedynie wspominana w This is my Fight., po raz pierwszy w rozdziale czwartym. Po śmierci kobiety, jej ciało zostało umieszczone w szklanej trumnie na podwyższeniu, dostępnej dla tylko jednej osoby. Thyria Rozłupywacz Thyria Rozłupywacz - postać drugoplanowa, po raz pierwszy ukazująca się w rozdziale trzynastym. Córka Drago Krwawdonia i Freydhis, a także bliźniacza siostra Regina. 'Wygląd' Dziewiętnaście lat : Pojawiając się pierwszy raz w TimF. Thyria ma dziewiętnaście lat, a co za tym idzie, śmiało można nazwać ją kobietą. Jest szczupła i dosyć wysoka, wiecznie wyprostowana, bez żadnych oznak jakiegokolwiek skrzywienia. Twarz Thyrii jest owalna i wiecznie blada, niczym śnieg, przez co jej ciemnobrązowe oczy wydają się być jeszcze bardziej ciemniejsze niż są w rzeczywistości. Brwi ma czarne i gęste, nos mały a usta malinowe z pełniejszą dolną wargą. Pod oczami kobiety znajdują się szarofioletowe cienie, których szczerze nie cierpi. Włosy Thyrii, podobnie jak jej ojca i brata są ciemnobrązowe, choć częściej określane jako czarne (bliżej im do tego koloru). Wiąże je praktycznie zawsze w dwa kucyki, następnie robi "bulwy", znowu związuje i resztę zostawia rozpuszczoną. Po bokach głowy zostawia po jednym paśmie włosów. Ubiór brunetki składa się z długiej pomarańczowej, nieco za luźnej tuniki z dekoltem odsłaniającym obojczyki i część ramion. Na to zakłada brązową kamizelkę tej samej długości co tunika, wiązaną u góry czarną wstążką i z kieszeniami u dołu. Dodatkowo na jej talii znajduje się skórzany, całkiem szeroki pas z klamrą, na której środku jest przyczepiona metalowa czaszka. Przez całą długość pasa przebiega linia okrągłych ćwieków. Górną część ubioru dopełnia ciemnoszare futro zapinane klamrą na ramionach oraz futrzano-skórzane karawasze na przedramionach, oplecione czarnym pasem materiału. Spodnie kobiety również są czarne. Na kolanach błyszczą metalowe nakolanniki, a poniżej widać już tylko buty. Ich górna część wykonana jest jedynie z brązowej skóry z dodatkiem metalu i czarnego materiału. Dolna część przykryta jest futrem, które dodatkowo przytrzymują czarne, skórzane paski. Między warstwami znajdują się pasy pomarańczowego materiału. Od czasu do czasu na szyi Thyrii można dostrzec naszyjnik z smoczym kłem. Nieodłącznym elementem stroju kobiety jest metalowy hełm z dwiema parami rogów : większą po bokach i mniejszą na czubku. Norgir Norgir - jeden z podległych Asgareth'owi Łowców smoków, członek drużyny Halldis i armii Drago, będący jednocześnie informatorem Freydhis. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w rozdziale piątym, ale dopiero w czternastym zaczyna mieć wpływ na fabułę. Były partner Freydhis. 'Historia' Norgir niemalże od początku swojego życia był sierotą, a co za tym idzie, całe dzieciństwo i część nastoletnich lat spędził w sierocińcu, którego nie cierpiał z powodu opiekunów. Od najmłodszych lat chodził na treningi, ucząc się walki, samoobrony i obrony przed smokami, licząc, że w przyszłości zostanie obrońcą swojej wyspy. Mając czternaście lat wpadł niechcący na Freydhis i to wydarzenie można nazwać ich pierwszym spotkaniem. Kilka miesięcy później został wybrany przez jej ojca do bycia "ochroniarzem" dziewczynki, gdy Bolvark zajmował się wioską. Rudowłosy zgodził się na to niemal od razu. Spakował swoje rzeczy i tego samego dnia zamieszkał na poddaszu domu wodza. |-|Antagoniści = Asgareth Asgareth - jeden z głównych antagonistów pojawiających się w opowiadaniu This is my Fight., po raz pierwszy w rozdziale trzecim. Jest Łowcą smoków oraz dowódcą swojego oddziału, a także prawą ręką Kroteda. Podlega rozkazom Halldis i Drago Krwawdonia. Ponadto jego córką jest Asaja, a młodszymi siostrami Furia i Halldis. Halldis Halldis - jedna z głównych antagonistycznych postaci opowiadania This is my Fight. Po raz pierwszy ujawnia się w rozdziale trzecim. Łowczyni smoków, dowódca drużyny stacjonującej w Fortecy Łowców smoków, a także kat oraz osoba przesłuchująca. Młodsza siostra Asgareth'a i Furii, a także ciotka Asai oraz Thyrii i Regina. 'Wygląd' Halldis jest wysoką kobietą o dosyć masywnej budowie ciała. Nie warto jednak oceniać po pozorach, bo mimo krągłych bioder i dużych piersi, kobieta jest świetnie wytrenowaną wojowniczką o dużej sile, którą chętnie pokazuje w walce - nie ważne czy bronią, czy też gołymi pięściami. Częste walki odznaczają się na jej ciele licznymi bliznami, siniakami i ranami (większość z nich nie jest nawet zagojona, gdyż je bagatelizuje). Włosy Halldis, tak jak jej starszego rodzeństwa, są w kolorze jasnego blondu, sięgające do połowy pleców i praktycznie zawsze przerzucone na jedno ramię. Oczy kobiety są ciemno brązowe, niemalże czarne jak węgiel. Regin Regin - postać drugoplanowa, jeden z głównych antagonistów opowiadania This is my Fight. Pierwsze wzmianki o jego postaci pojawiają się w trzynastym rozdziale, a w następnym jest już osobiście. Brat bliźniak Thyrii, syn Drago Krwawdonia i Freydhis. Asaja Asaja - postać debiutująca w rozdziale jedenastym. Córka Asgareth'a, bratanica Freydhis i Halldis oraz obecna dziewczyna Danny'ego. Rywalka Lisy. 'Wygląd' Piętnaście lat : Budowa ciała Asai w wieku piętnastu lat jest szczupła, choć nie brakuje jej kobiecych kształtów, takich jak dosyć szerokie biodra, czy całkiem duże w tym czasie piersi używane do uzyskiwania poparcia ze strony Danny'ego. Ówczesny strój dziewczyny znany jest tylko z rysunków. Dziewczyna nosiła wówczas |-|Smoki = Titi Titi - jedna z głównych smoczych postaci pojawiających się w TimF., po raz pierwszy ukazana w rozdziale piątym, choć jest już wspomniana w poprzednim. Jej jeźdźcem oraz treserem jest Danny, zwany Tenebrisem. 'Wygląd' Titi nie różni się niczym w kwestii anatomicznej od innych smoków swojego gatunku. Posiada masywną klatkę piersiową, dwie pary silnych i szerokich łap, jedną dużą parę skrzydeł oraz lekko postrzępione lotki na końcu ogona. Grzbiet, kark i okolice głowy porastają zgrubiałe łuski, imitujące futro. Paszcza i oczy gada są fioletowe. Dodatkowo, na tylnej prawej łapie Titi znajduje się kilka jasnych blizn. Jedyne co różni smoczycę od innych przedstawicieli swojego gatunku, to kolor łusek. W czasie w którym większość Woolly Howlów posiada jasne umaszczenie, głównie brązowo beżowe, łuski Titi przybierają ciemno szarą barwę, która w złym świetle wygląda jak czerń. Titi jest prawdopodobnie jedynym Woolly Howlem o takim kolorze. Błyskawica Błyskawica - jedna z głównych smoczych bohaterów opowiadania This is my Fight. debiutująca w rozdziale drugim, choć wówczas praktycznie nie znana. Większy udział zaczyna dopiero w rozdziale szóstym. Jej właścicielką a zarazem jeźdźcem jest Nigrum. 'Wygląd' Smoczyca należy do podgatunku Nocnej Furii, zwanego jako Shock Fury. Poszczególni przedstawiciele tej rasy wykluwają się raz na kilkadziesiąt lat w rodzinach Nocnych Furii, w związku z czym, smoki te są niezwykle rzadkie. W dodatku, nigdy nie wykluwa ich się więcej niż dwójka. Łuski smoczycy przybierają śnieżnobiałą barwę wraz z licznymi, błękitnymi zdobieniami oraz czarnymi i granatowymi elementami. Kocie oczy Błyskawicy są błękitne jak bezchmurne niebo latem z ledwo widoczną, jaśniejszą obwódką przy źrenicach, które przez większość czasu są zaokrąglone. Budowa anatomiczna smoczycy niewiele różni się od Nocnej Furii. Ciało Błyskawicy jest długie na siedem metrów i smukłe, z potężną klatką piersiową, dwiema parami silnych łap i skrzydeł, oraz lotkami na krańcu ogona. Głowa gada jest dosyć duża i spłaszczona z sporymi uszami i dodatkowymi wypustkami. Kolce przebiegają po głowie smoczycy, plecach i ogonie. Zęby Błyskawicy są krótkie, ale niezmiernie ostre, wyposażone dodatkowo w truciznę, którą gad może wypuszczać według własnego uznania. Kolce na grzbiecie i ogonie w przeciwieństwie do Nocnych Furii się nie rozkładają. Dodatkowo brakuje wypustek na łapach. Temperance Temperance - smoczyca z gatunku Gnatochrup, wytresowana i ujeżdżana przez Furię. Pojawia się po raz pierwszy w rozdziale dziewiątym, choć dopiero w następnym pada jej imię. 'Wygląd' Podobnie jak reszta przedstawicieli swojego gatunku, Temperance jest wielkim smokiem, budzącym strach i fascynację samym swoim wyglądem. Ciało smoczycy jest zakryte szczelnym pancerzem z kości martwych smoków, tak, że bladozielonej skóry praktycznie w ogóle nie widać. Głowę gada zdobi para skręconych rogów, a ogon potężna maczuga, będąca jednocześnie bronią gada. Zęby Temperance są długie i niezmiernie ostre, budzące przerażenie wśród świeżo zaciągniętych Łowców. Oczy smoczycy są oliwkowe ze zwężonymi przez większość czasu źrenicami. Lyforn Rozdział 19... Stardust Rozdział 21... Burza Rozdział 21... Demon Mgiełka Rozdział 19... Erilia Huragan Harpun Honey Mat&Trap Nyfen Dysariel Arsen Arsen - przedstawiciel gatunku Majestatnik Bezźrenicowy, pełniący funkcję strażnika w Smoczym Królestwie. Okazjonalnie ujeżdżany przez Nigrum, której wielokrotnie ocalił życie. Po raz pierwszy zostaje wspomniany w rozdziale dwunastym. |-|Gatunki smoków = 'Szmaragdowy Błysk' 'Wyjec Księżycowy' 'Majestatnik Bezźrenicowy' 'Mroczar Mglisty' 'Oceaniczne Widmo' 'Zgrzytacz Błękitny' |-|Miejsca = 'Wyspa Szarych Wspomnień :' Dom Nigrum Plaża Las 'Smocze Królestwo' |-|Galerie postaci = Alba Alba&Nigrum.jpg|Z Nigrum w Fortecy, wygląd z pewnością jeszcze ulegnie zmianie Albrum.jpg|Dwudziestoośmioletni z dwudziestosiedmioletnią Nigrum. Rozdział piętnasty Anadretta Anadretta.jpg Anaprojekt.jpg|Pierwszy projekt, nieoficjalny strój Anadrettaaa.jpg Arsen IMG 20170808 215709 539.JPG Asaja IMG 20171023 183618 895.jpg|Piętnastoletnia, 2017 Asaja.jpg|Piętnastoletnia, 2018 Asgareth Aura IMG_20180713_185904.jpg|Pierwszy projekt Auraoficjalnywygląd.jpg|Oficjalny wygląd i strój, 16 lat Auraołówek.jpg|Sam ołówek, bo jak dla mnie wygląda tak uroczo :v Auraołówek2.jpg Auraułówek3.jpg Auraołówek4.jpg Błyskawica Błyska.jpg IMG 20170811 214854 203.JPG Danny/Tenebris Tenebris15.jpg|Pierwszy projekt, włosy do poprawy L&D.jpg|Z Lisą, po przeskoku czasowym. Wciąż złe włosy. Freydhis/Furia Frey39firstlook.jpg|Pierwszy projekt wyglądu, 39 lat, nieoficjalny wygląd. Lisa IMG 20190125 175812.jpg|Drugi w historii rysunek Lisy,pierwszy najprawdopodobniej spalony. 2014 r. Lisa2015.jpg|2015 r. DSC 1588.jpg|2017 r. Lisa17.jpg IMG 20180713 192317.jpg L&D.jpg|Z Danny'm po przeskoku czasowym Lissssa.jpg Lisa17przedUA.jpg Lisa1213.jpg LisaProjekt.jpg LwfutrzeN.jpg|W futrze Nigrum, rysunek robiony w szkole :p Nadzieja IMG_20190107_171454.jpg|2015 r. Nad2017.jpg|2017 r. Nadzieja26.jpg|2019 r. IMG_20180624_220356.jpg Nigrum IMG 20180305 161707.jpg|Projekt stroju w wieku dwudziestu jeden lat Nigrum27.jpg|Dwudziestosiedmioletnia Alba&Nigrum.jpg|Z Albą w Fortecy Albrum.jpg|Dwudziestosiedmioletnia z dwudziestoośmioletnim Albą. Rozdział piętnasty Shiva FirstShiv.jpg|Początkowy wygląd Shivy Shiv.jpg ShivaOficjalnyWygląd.jpg ShivTropSzar.jpg ShivStrój.jpg Thyria Rozłupywacz IMG_20180516_165041.jpg|Jeden z pierwszych projektów IMG_20180704_222724.jpg|Oficjalna fryzura IMG_20180713_192040.jpg ThyrKartaPostaci.jpg|Karta postaci 'Nadchodzące postacie, szkice, projekty itp.' IMG_20180819_182533.jpg|Tak, zmieniłam nazwę gatunku z 'Neonowy Strzał' na 'Szmaragdowy Błysk' oraz odrobinę kolory, ale niczego nie żałuję c: Swoją drogą, ma ktoś pomysł na imię dla tego smoczka? IMG 20180502 173215.jpg|Wyjec Księżycowy Thurid1.jpg|Niebieski długopis, bo to był jedyny 0.7 jaki miałam w szkolnym piórniku :/ JakieśCoś.jpg|Ma ktoś pomysł na nazwę gatunku? xD OceaniczneWidmo.jpg TrujakOstry.jpg CelnostrzałKolczasty.jpg Reginprojekt.jpg|Regin - projekt robiony na lekcji historii. Tak, zapomniałam zeszytu :P 'Inne' Return.jpg|Kiedy chcesz coś narysować, ale nie stać się na coś większego;-; Sceny z This is my Fight. Rozdział 12. Śmierć przychodzi czarną nocą : Po ucieczce ZachódsłońcaA&Nszkic.jpg|Szkic ołówkiem |-|Już wkrótce... = Nadzieja Rozdział 21... Niepokój Rozdział 21... Shiva Rozdział 20... Anadretta Rozdział 15... Ulfr Rozdział 19... Sigrida Rozdział 19... Aura Rozdział 19... Mehan Asvald Hallbjørn Rozdział 25... Ned Rozdział 30... Molly Thurid Duriel Kayen Arran Zdobywcy Nieba Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyśleni bohaterowie i smoki